1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices intended to aid in the transportation of goods, and more specifically to a cargo space divider for use in trucks, vans and the like that adjustably divides cargo space, creating compartments in which to store items, keeping them separated and preventing them from damage caused as a result of sliding and rolling about the cargo space.
2. Description of the Related Art
At one time, the pick-up truck was the working man's vehicle seen mainly on farms and construction sites. Today, however, the pick-up truck has gained a more popular status, finding its way into the driveways of a wide variety of owners ranging from accountants to doctors and lawyers. The utility of owning a vehicle that is equipped with many of the luxury features found on most passenger cars while providing the ability to haul large items is the main attraction for owning such a vehicle. There are, however, drawbacks to owning such a vehicle. One such drawback has to do with hauling smaller items that would typically be transported in an automobile trunk or in the passenger compartment. In a pick-up truck, these items tend to roll about the bed of the truck, possibly becoming damaged. For example, when groceries are placed in a truck bed, they tend to become spread about the bed as the truck is driven. Furthermore, larger objects that may tend to slide or roll about, such as lawnmowers must be constantly be tied or strapped down in order to prevent such movement. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a pick-up truck bed can be sectioned off in order to provide a more confined storage space for transporting objects that is adjustable so as to allow for the secure transportation of a variety of objects. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references including cargo space dividers of varying configurations were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,993, issued in the name of Wayne, discloses a truck bed divider system wherein a series of dividing walls are frictionally fit inside a truck bed in both the longitudinal and lateral directions in order to divide the space for transporting objects. The size of the compartments is adjustable in both directions, however doing so requires dividing walls of varying lengths.
Several patents disclose cargo area dividers for trucks and the like that incorporate the use of dividing walls to divide the space:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,850, issued in the name of Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972, issued in the name of Frazier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,429, issued in the name of Giger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,899, issued in the name of Keys; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,677, issued in the name of Downard, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,325, issued in the name of Joice-Cavanagh; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,997, issued in the name of Stone.
While many of these devices incorporate the use of dividing walls capable of being variably spaced within the cargo bed, none of these patents disclose dividing walls that are adjustable in both the longitudinal and lateral directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,314, issued in the name of Tkachuk, discloses a basket-like insertion that fits inside a truck bed.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.